It Sucks to Be Me
by MysticTokioAngel
Summary: What would happen if Vince took Four Superstars, Two that liked eachother, and Two that don't? He forces them into a play dressed up as the Akatsuki from Naruto! Embarassing,No? This is just a random thing i did, so i don't care if you flame or not.


**"It sucks to be Me" **

**By SabinsAngel **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,WWE,or this Song. But i do own Plushie Costumes of all of the Akatsuki! (smile) **

**_Who is Who?_ **

**_Neko: Konan/ Kate_ **

**_Carlito: Pein/ Vince_ **

**_Kennedy: Tobi/Rodney_ **

**_John Cena: Daedara/Nicky_ **

(Backstage)

Carlito: Why are we being forced to do this play?

Neko-Chan: No idea. It was Vince's Idea.

Kennedy: Why am I Wearing a mask?!

Vince: Neko! Carlito! Shut up and get your costumes on!!!

Neko/Carlito: (sigh) Fine.

(John Cena pops his head out of his dressing room)

Cena: (Dressed as Daedara) I look stupid.

Vince: Just get your ass out here. You look fine.

Cena: (groan) I hope I remember my lines.

Neko: (comes out dressed as Konan)

Carlito: (Comes out dressed as Pein)

Both: (groan) We look silly.

Kennedy: (comes in,wearing a Tobi costume) I like this costume!

Both Neko and Carlito: At least you do.

Vince: Places,everyone! Out into the Ring!!

All except Kennedy: (groan)

(Vince pops up on the Titantron)

Vince: I hope you all are in for a treat tonight! A few of our superstars are going to put on a show for everyone tonight! And it's about me! because it Sucks to be me now. Reason? I have a Midget for a bastard Son!!!! But for the Kids, It's going to be in Naruto Style! This play will tell the tale of me out of College, when i had a Female Roomate that was single, Neighbors that never agreed on anything, and the worst time of my life! Ready? Come on out!

(Everyone comes out in their costumes. being laughed at)

All of us: (groan)

(Music Starts)

Neko: Hey, Vince!

Carlito: Hi, Kate-Monster!

Neko: How's Life?

Carlito: Dissapointing.

Neko: Oh,What's the Matter?

Carlito: The Catering Company laid me off.

Neko: Oh, I'm sorry.

Carlito: Me too! I mean, look at me! I'm 10 years out of college,and well, i always thought...

Neko: What?

Carlito: No, it sounds stupid.

Neko: Oh, Come on!

Carlito (Sings) **_When i was little, I thought i would be..._ **

Neko: What?

Carlito: **_A Big Comedian on Late Night TV...But now I'm 32 and as you can see...I'm not._ **

Neko: Nope.

Carlito: **_Oh well. It sucks to be me._ **

Neko: Noooooo.

Carlito: **_It sucks to be me._ **

Neko: Noooo.

Carlito: **_It sucks to be Broke, and Unemployed, and turning 33...It sucks to be me!_ **

Neko: You think your life sucks?

Carlito: Oh, I think so.

Neko: Your problems aren't so bad. (Sings)

**_I'm kind of Pretty..._ **

**_And Pretty Damn smart..._ **

Carlito: You are!

Neko: **_I like Romantic things like Music and Art... And as you know, I have a Gigantic Heart...So why...Don't I have a boyfriend? Damn, it sucks to be me._ **

Carlito: Me too!

Neko: **_It sucks to be me..._ **

Carlito: **_It sucks to be me...It sucks to be Vince.._ **

Neko: **_And Kate..._ **

Carlito: **_To not have a Job..._ **

Neko: **_To Not have a Date..._ **

Both: _**It sucks to be Me. **_(Both cry)

(In comes Kennedy and Cena, fighting, Literally.)

Carlito: Hey Rod! Nicky! Can you settle something for us? Do you have a second?

Both:Yep!

Neko: Whose life sucks more, Vince's or Mine?

Cena and Kennedy: (thinks) Ours!!!

Cena: _**We live together**_..

Kennedy: _**We're close as people can get…**_

Cena: _**We've been the best of Buddies**_

Kennedy: _**Ever since the day we met!**_

Cena: _**So he knows lots of ways to make me really upset!**_

Kennedy: _**What?!**_

Cena: **_Oh, Every day is an Aggravation!_ **

Kennedy: _**Come on, that's an Exaggeration…**_

Cena: _**You leave your clothes out…You put your feet on my chair! **_

Kennedy: **_Oh Yeah?! You do such Anal things like Ironing your Underwear!_ **

(Neko and Carlito snicker in the background)

Cena: _**You make that very small apartment we share a hell!**_

Kennedy: _**So do You! That's why I'm in hell, too!**_

Cena: _**It Sucks to be me…**_

Kennedy: _**No, It sucks to be me!**_

Cena: _**It sucks to be me….**_

All Four:_ **Is there anybody out there that it doesn't suck to be? It sucks to be me!**_

(Cheering is heard in the stands)

Carlito: This was embarrassing.

Neko: You're telling me.

Cena: I don't know, I like Kennedy with that mask on, So you don't have so see his face!

Kennedy: Shut up. At least you're blonde. My character's hair is brown! I love being blonde!

Cena: Are you talking about your state of mind, or Hair color?

Kennedy: That's it! (Starts punching him)

Cena: (fights him)

Carlito and Neko: (Stares at the two idiots)

Cena: Hey Mr. Kick-your-Ass! I'm really going to kick your ass!

Kennedy: Oh yeah!? I'll give you my own title! The I-Just-Demolished-Your-Brains-in Title!

Audience: (Sweatdrop)

Neko: (Glances at Carlito and sweatdrops) Wanna go for a smoothie?

Carlito: (Glances back, with a sweatdrop) Good idea.

(Both of them walk out, arm in arm, smiling.)

(Referees and even Vince comes out to try and break the two up)

Carlito: (looks back) What's that word you say? Bakas?

Neko: Yep! Those two are Bakas. (smile)

What do you know? It does suck to be Vince!

Neko-Kun


End file.
